


A Couple Hours

by TakaSeokk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSeokk/pseuds/TakaSeokk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Bon slip away after classes and things get a lil ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple Hours

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I flagged this fic as underage is because they're 15/16 in the events of Ao No Ex

The door swung open freely under my touch and I stepped inside the dorm room with a grin. _Just as I thought_ , I mused as I tossed my school bag and Kurikara into a corner. _It’s completely empty._

“Well?” I turned and threw my arms out in a grand gesture. “What do you think?”

“It ain’t anythin’ special, Okumura,” my companion replied in a deep voice as he stepped into the room with hardly any more than a glance. “It looks just like what you’d expect a dorm to look like.”

“Well, yeah,” I shrugged and dropped my hands back down to my sides. “But, Bon, it’s _my_ dorm. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

Bon smirked and shucked his school bag off before throwing it next to mine. “Funny, and I thought you shared this room with your brother.”

“Hm?” I peeled off my shoes and socks by the rest of my stuff. “Oh.” I waved a dismissive hand in the direction of Yukio’s side of the room, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. So maybe it’s not totally _my_ room. Besides, it’s not like Yukio’s here at the moment.”

“So?” Bon said as he took off his shoes as well.

“So for now it’s _my_ room.”

Bon snorted and looked down at the floor. He was quite for a moment before he spoke again. “Speaking of people bein’ here…” Bon reached back and closed the door. He kept his hand hovering over the doorknob and looked up at me with intense, brown eyes. “You’re sure that no one’s gonna come in, right?”

“Of course,” I assured him. “No one but Yukio and I live in this dorm. It’s empty. Plus,” I held up a finger as if to help illustrate my point, “Yukio’s out on an exorcism mission right now. He probably won’t be back for a couple hours.”

“Probably?”

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look, “Bon. No one’s gonna walk in on us.” He scrunched his brow and paused for a moment. I watched him intently, wondering what he’d do next. _Was this a bad idea?_ I thought to myself. _Had I been wrong in suggesting we come here? Maybe he—_

_Click._

My attention snapped back to Bon, whose hand was slowly drifting away from the dorm room’s lock. _He locked the door_. “Bon?” I asked. There was no answer. Tentatively, I stepped forward so I was directly in front of the other boy. His eyes were scrunched tight and his entire face was hardened into an almost pained expression. I peered up at him (Bon was a few inches taller than me) and searched for an answer that might be written somewhere within the lines that crinkled his features. My gaze roamed over his face, examining the way his forehead scrunched together, the way his eyelashes poked out when the lids were shut tight, the way his dark facial hair lay over his chin and jawline, the way his lips were pursed into a tight line.

Suddenly, Bon’s features relaxed and a small, breathy laugh huffed out of him. “Dammit, Okumura…”

I arched an eyebrow in confusion, “Huh—?”

The next thing I knew, my face was clasped firmly, yet gently, within Bon’s hands and his lips were on mine and I had the sudden feeling of the floor being ripped out beneath me as I spiraled into a deep abyss. I inhaled sharply and my eyes widened in surprise. _Woah,_ I thought. _This is_ … I closed my eyes and pressed my lips back into his, a soft demonic growl rising from deep within my throat.

My hands reached up and grasped onto the back of his head, fingers clutching at his blonde-streaked hair. We stood there in the middle of the room for several moments, giving each other nothing more than awkward and curious kisses or the occasional stroke of the hair. But after a while, I was ready for more. Bon gave a surprised noise as I pushed him back and into the wall, but he still continued kissing me nonetheless. Despite his rustic and tough appearance, Bon’s lips were smooth and felt amazing as they pushed and moved with mine. I could only imagine what mine felt like. I wondered if they were rough and scared, the result of way too many brawls and split lips. Or maybe they, too, were soft and without flaw. I smiled against Bon’s mouth as his fingertips moved up my cheeks and worked through my hair and along my scalp. I gave a little shiver at the intriguing tingle that moved down my body to the tips of my toes and tail. I sighed against Bon’s mouth and tipped my head to the side in an attempt to get closer.

 _Closer,_ I though with a sudden and startling desperation. _I…I have to get closer to him…_ I growled in frustration and pressed my body as close to his as I physically could, my mouth opening up like I was trying to swallow him whole. _Closer. I need to be closer to—_

Suddenly, Bon pulled away, “ _Tch_.”

My heart was going faster and more erratic than anything I’d ever experienced in a fight, and my mouth was opened slightly as my breath arrived in huffs. I took a deep breath to steady myself and opened my eyes, mesmerized as I watched Bon draw his right thumb along his lower lip. He pulled his hand back to examine it and my heart dropped to my stomach when I saw that his thumb was smeared with red.

I ran my tongue over my teeth and seized up in horror when I discovered the metallic tang of blood lingering on the tip of my sharp canines. _Oh shit_ , I realized in mortification. My eyes widened and I averted my gaze from Bon’s face and down to his chest. I felt my hands go rigid and clammy up against the back of his neck. _I hurt him. I had_ actually _hurt Bon. Shit, shit, shit…_

“Huh,” Bon said, sounding more curious than offended. “Ya bit me…”

I blushed in embarrassment and shame.

Bon began to laugh and I pulled back a bit to look at him, still too afraid to move my hands off his neck.

“Bon…?”

Still chuckling, Bon placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, “Haha! I can’t believe you actually bit me, ya dumbass.”

“Well I didn’t mean to,” I retorted defensively. My cheeks and ears flushed an even deeper shade of red.

Bon stopped laughing with a sigh and looked at me with a smirk, “I know ya didn’t mean to, Rin. You just got a little carried away is all.”

I tossed my head in faked scornfulness and smirked back, shoving away any negative feelings I had. _He’s okay._ “Well who could blame me?” I said in a tone that hid any embarrassment I’d felt. “Ha! You’re taking this awfully well for someone who had been hesitant to this idea in the first place!”

Bon _tsk_ ed and gently pried me off of him before pulling himself away from the wall. “All I’m sayin’ is you should try to not get ahead of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” I told him as I crossed my arms. I looked down at my toes for a second before speaking to him once more, “You sure you’re okay? I didn’t hurt you that bad, did I?”

“Rin, I’m _fine_ , alright?” Bon came to stand in front of me. “Don’t fret yourself over it, eh?”

 I searched his eyes for any signs of fear or hesitation, but all I saw was utter honesty and truth within their amber depths. I took a steadying breath. “Okay.” I took hold of his hand and led him over to my bed with a devilish grin. “I’ll try not to bite you anymore from now on, alright?”

“Well…” Bon said with a sideways smile. He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed, landing on top of me. Bon pinned me there and smirked at my surprised expression. “I only said not to get ahead of yourself.” My heart speed up as he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, “I never said you had to _stop_.”

The beat within my chest did a little stutter and I swallowed. “Oh?” I narrowed my eyes in amusement and took his chin in my hand, bringing his face in front of mine. “So you didn’t mind it, huh?”

Bon’s only answer was another smirk.

I smiled and pulled his face in close to mine. I kissed him more softly this time, wrapping my tail around his calf so I could pull him closer in a gentler manner than I had before. Bon leaned up and into me, his left elbow coming to rest to the right of my head while he cupped the back of my neck with his right hand. His ran his thumb slowly along my left cheekbone several times and then back to my ear, where he eventually stopped and stroked the part where the cartilage turned into an elf-like point.

He kissed me on the mouth and I kissed him back, watching as his eyes narrowed mischievously before his lips began to trail away from my mouth and down to my jaw before arriving at my neck. My eyelids fluttered shut and I bunched the back of Bon’s vest inside my fists, leaning into his touch. My mouth formed a pointy-toothed smile as Bon’s kisses began to descend once more, his fingers leaving my ear to begin loosening my school tie and undo the top buttons of my shirt.

Feeling eager and excited and with my heart ready to beat out of my ribs, I followed Bon’s lead, releasing his clothes from my fists to work at the buttons of my shirt from the bottom until our fingers clumsily met somewhere near the top. Our breathing sped up almost as one and Bon pushed himself back so he was up on his knees, bringing me along with him. Our kisses became deeper, although not as desperate as before, and I slipped my shirt and tie off my shoulders, throwing them to the floor beside my bed while Bon pulled off his tan vest.

We looked at each other for a moment, panting and smiling, before I pulled the other boy back down on top of me once again, both of us laughing against the other’s mouth. I slowly and carefully undid Bon’s tie and slid it off the back of his neck and to the floor, the top few buttons already undone from our previous scrambling. Then, just as I began to undo the next few ones, Bon’s hand traced down the left side of my face and throat, making me stop dead in my tracks. He was kissing me once more on my neck and I shivered as his fingertips traced from the middle of my collar bone out and to my shoulder. Then the next thing I knew, his fingers began to slip slowly down my chest and then my left side, making me gasp and grab the top of his arm.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god,_ my thoughts were running in a million different directions at once. It felt like I was falling headfirst into an endless and eternal pit and it was terrifying and heart-racing and thrilling and… _oh my god._

Bon hand was warm on my stomach, although a little damp with nervous sweat.  I didn’t care. I shifted my body and cupped Bon’s face into my hands, almost just to let him see that my hands were a little clammy with sweat too. I pressed my lips to his, letting my tongue slip through just a little. The hand that wasn’t resting on my stomach wrapped around the back of my shoulders and he pulled himself closer. I felt his chest suddenly expand and shrink with a heavy sigh of contentment and his thumb slipped down along the line of my hip bone.

I gasped as his touch reached the waistband of my jeans, the whole area beneath his fingers tingling with a hyped-up sensation. Our kiss turned even deeper and our tongues mingled within the area inside our mouths. I took in the taste of him. It was sweet, and soft, and hot, and exotic, and full of unleashed emotions, and…and like Bon.

I shifted and let out a breathy noise as Bon ran his thumb from the middle of my waistband and out to the side, making me shiver. “Is this okay?” He asked each word between kisses, his hand sliding back to the middle and towards my belt. I could feel his heartbeat beating in an erratic and nervous pattern against my bare chest.

My heartrate quickened even more with his (if that was at all possible) and I felt it as my neck and upper back broke out into a cold sweat. I knew it wasn’t sex that Bon wanted just yet, it was far too soon for that, but still, I could tell that he was wanting to take it one step further. Gone were the fear and hesitation that had first been there when we had entered this room. And long gone was the shame that seemed to emanate off of him when I had first pulled him in for a kiss earlier that week after class. No, now he was more sure of himself and comfortable with where our relationship had ended up, and he was ready to take it into his own hands and try it out for himself.

“Rin?” Bon pulled back and I opened my eyes. He had a hesitant and questioning look on his face. “You okay?” he panted.

One side of my lips quirked into a reassuring smile, “Yeah,” I told him. _I’m just surprised with how fast you’ve become accustomed to this,_ I thought, but what I actually said was, “I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

Right as these words were leaving my mouth, the door to the dorm room suddenly clicked and swung open. The two of us froze and stared like deer in the headlights as my twin brother, Yukio Okumura, opened the door and walked in with annoyed expression on his face. “You would not _believe_ the day I’ve been having, Nii—” Yukio stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened behind his glasses “—san…” he finished awkwardly.

“H-Hey, Yukio…” I stammered as Bon scrambled off me and fell back to the foot of the bed. “I didn’t think you’d be back so…early…”

I sat up and scratched my head with a nervous laugh, Yukio’s mouth working like mad even though no sound came out. “N-Nii-san…Suguro-kun…” Yukio’s wide eyes moved to look at Bon, who was blushing furiously. “What were you…” My brother’s ears suddenly turned a bright red and I could see the pieces coming together in his mind as he took it all in. My bare torso and undone belt, Bon’s embarrassment and unbuttoned top, our rush to scramble apart when he’d entered the room. Yukio’s jaw dropped. “Nii-san…were you…?”

I laughed nervously once again and shrugged my shoulders up in a can-you-really-blame-me? gesture.

Yukio stayed rooted to his spot for another heartbeat before he quickly turned and rushed back out of the room, “I-I just remembered that I forgot to pick something up at the store! G-Got to go!” he called back, forgetting to close the door in his haste.

Bon and I sat there on the bed for a moment, staring at the spot Yukio had been with awed and yet slightly baffled expressions. Then, before I even knew what was happening, I sputtered into laughter, cackling like a maniac as Bon suddenly burst out laughing as well. “Oh shit,” I wheezed, “I can’t believe that actually just happened!”

Bon covered his face with his hands and howled, “Did ya see the look on his face?!”

“Yeah! He looked like he was about to piss his pants!” I answered, pounding my palm into the mattress beneath me.

Bon gasped for breath and doubled over, falling into my lap in a manic and giggling heap.

We laughed for like this for at least a good minute or so before I finally took a deep breath and steadied myself, wiping away a tear that had settled in the corner of my eye. “Oh god,” I breathed. Bon’s laughs died out as he calmed himself down.

“Yeah…” Bon agreed, sliding his hands down his face before folding them on his chest. He looked up at me and smirked.

I smiled back and we watched each other in silence. I hadn’t actually expected us to get caught, but I didn’t really mind it all that much. I knew that Yukio would never be the type of person to go and say anything bad about us and I wondered if he would even bring it up with me at all. In the end, it was up to him and where he stood with all that he had seen, but I would let him figure that out for himself. I sighed and bent over, giving Bon a quick kiss on the lips that he returned with a small sigh of contentment. I shut my eyes and shifted my head so that our foreheads rested on each other’s and my dark hair fell into his eyes. I felt as it as Bon reached up and lightly tugged and played with a piece of my hair, letting the pleasant and comforting sensation fill me and wash away any negative thoughts. This was all that mattered right now. Just sitting here and doing nothing but have my hair be played with by the boy I’d just…that I’d just…oh my god.

“Bon,” I said.

“Hm?” Bon twisted the piece of hair around his finger.

“We kissed,” I told him, letting my own words sink in.

Bon chuckled, “I think we did a bit more than just _kissin’_ , wouldn’t ya say?”

“Well, yeah,” I said, sitting up so I could look down at him. Bon shifted and raised an eyebrow. “I mean, like…” I searched for the right words. “This was more than we did that first time in the cram school’s hallway. And the thing is…it felt…nice. It didn’t feel weird or wrong or awkward or anything like it did the first time. Like, I actually and truly _enjoyed_ it this time, you know?”

“Yeah…” Bon murmured, almost more to himself than to me. He pushed himself into a sitting position before turning around to face me. His eyes roamed over my face and he furrowed his brows a little. “You really are an enigma, aren’t you, Okumura?”

I gave him a crooked smile and shrugged my shoulders, “That’s what everyone tells me so I guess it must be true.”

“But there’s still one thing I really don’t understand.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Earlier,” Bon said, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. He smirked. “I thought you said your brother wouldn’t be back for a couple hours. How come he walked in on us, then?”

I blinked, taken aback for a second. Then, I leaned forward with a smirk of my own. “No, I said he _probably_ wouldn’t be back for a couple hours. The ‘probably’ in there makes a huge difference, Suguro.”

We smirked at each other for a bit before Bon rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smile and scoffed, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

I grinned at him and landed a punch on his arm, “Oh shut up,” I growled.

Then, the next thing I knew, we were both laughing hysterically once again.


End file.
